


Drunk tease

by VergilIsBabe



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, bad at adding tags in general, drunk bear man, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilIsBabe/pseuds/VergilIsBabe
Summary: Bear man headcanonsVisit my blog to request: Castlevaniahcblogs.tumblr.com





	Drunk tease

It most likely be at the bar at whatever town the trio stop in. They stop in town to stock up for their trip, and Trevor wants a drink. Sypha and Alucard let him do his thing, ready to save him in a bar fight if need be.

Trevor notices you soon as he walks in. You were cleaning tables and delivering drinks to your customers with a smile. With a smug smile he sits and waves you over to get him a drink.

He tries a couple pickup lines, but they get brushed off and you roll your eyes. You just end up giving him a drink and with a curt nod tend to the customers.

Everything is fine until Trevor notices that some men are trying to grab at you. He grits his teeth and gets up, not without a little trouble from all the drinks.

He grabs a man’s hand before it can grab a handful of your bottom.

“I suggest you leave them the hell alone. They already have to deal other people’s shit. They probably don’t want to deal with yours.”

Then a bar fight ensues.

Trevor gets thrown outside, wounded slightly and intoxicated. You follow him outside to make sure he’s okay. You help him up onto his feet.

“Those bastards don’t know who they’re dealing with. I’m a fucking Bel-” You quickly let go of him as he throws up and falls asleep.


End file.
